Blast From The Past
by KNDfreak
Summary: Sequel to Marks. It's been a month and our favorite couple is getting some peace. But when one of the twins are gone, new faces appears, and dark secrets are revealed, can their relationship survive? Rating may change.
1. The Start

**_After three days straight....._**

**DN: (sighs) She's not coming back**

**Hinata: At least she was kind enough to mail us the script for the sequel**

**DN: It's not the same**

**Ino: KF, where are you?! Are you even okay?!**

**Sakura: (frowns as tears appeared) W-what if.....what if something bad happened to her?**

**Everyone:.......**

* * *

She ran down the street, panting heavily, desperately trying to get away. _Where is he?! Where is he?! _She thought, her reddish brown hair swaying in each sprint as she run. It was in dead midnight and everyone in Konoha was asleep. However, this person was on a mission. A desperate mission in fact. If she failed, Kami only knows what may happen in the future.

Soon, she reached her destination, her heart pounding as she looked at the compound. _He has to be here! He has to be!_ She thought as she ran up to the door only to be stopped by another person who seems to be stronger then her. She gasped, sweating, as her eyes widen in fear.

"And where do you think you're going?" A gruff voice asked. The girl whimpered as the grip around her neck tighten.

"I-I'm going to help them. I-I'm gonna to save them from you!" She squealed. The guy red eyes narrowed in anger. She knew that was a mistake, but she rather die then to let him get his way.

"Is that so?" He roughfully pushed her to down. The girl gasped at the stinging pain and tried to get up, but was gripped by her arms by two other people who seem to be identical twins. One of them snickered.

"What should we..." He started

"Do with her?" The other finished. The taller male who had been there first growled.

"I don't care what you'll do to her! Get her out of the way so I can finish my plans!" The twins nodded.

"Of course....."

"Master." With that, the two dragged the female away.

"No! Stop! You're making a big mistake! Get off of me! NO!" The male ignored her as he looked at the Hyuugas compound.

"Soon," He started. "And very soon, Naruto, you will join us."

* * *

**DN: Wow, even she's not here, she knows how to make an intro**

**Hinata: (sniffs) I feel bad doing this without KF**

**DN: (hugs Hinata)**

**Sakura: (looks at the screen) PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE KF! COME BACK! WE NEED YOU!**


	2. Kid Problems

**_Somewhere else....._**

**Me: (smiles at the reviewers) Hey guys, I didn't mean to make you upset in Marks or in this story, I promise I'll be back on the set before you know it! Just...not right now...(smiles again)**

**Mystery guy: Oi, KF, I thought you weren't talking to them?**

**Me: (rolls eyes) I said I wasn't going to talk to the cast, stupid! I never said anything about the reviewers!**

**Mystery guy: (hisses and glares) Don't get testy with me**

**Me: Whatever**

**Mystery guy: (grabs hair)**

**Me: OW! Hey, let go!**

**Mystery guy: (ignores her and drags her to the back of the room)**

**Me: LET ME GO YOU STUPID APE!**

* * *

Hinata sighed as she watched her twins play outside. _They are so active._ She thought, smiling. She then looked over at her husband, who was staring at her for at least good five minutes. He smiled.

"What's on your mind?" He asked.

"Ari and Akira. Akira is no problem, but Ari is so stubborn. She's nowhere near me." She said, chuckling. Naruto smiled.

"Demon and Dark. They are always stubborn and Akira is Kyuubi. So active and playful." He said.

"And both have your trait as well."

"Akira is shy too, not my trait." Naruto said. Hinata giggled as she sat down in her husband lap.

"True, but doesn't show unless he's around a certain somebody." She said. Naruto frowned.

"Who? Shima? No, not her." He said. Hinata cocked her to the side.

"Why not?" Naruto looked at her as if she'd already knew and she did. Her parents.

"Oh come on, they're not that bad." She said. Naruto looked at her in disbelief.

"Not that bad? They HATE me! And they're a bit snobbish. I don't want my son near anyone who can't think about anyone but themselves." Naruto said. Hinata sighed and looked at him, worried.

"Then what are we going to do? Akira is unbelievable shy. He doesn't get along with anyone that is not his parents or sister. And protective of both of them." She said. Naruto nodded.

"I know. Playful as he might, Akira is like Kyuubi when he was young. A loner and VERY aggressive. The only thing he cares about his is siblings." He said. Hinata sighed and kissed him.

"I just want both of them happy. Ari will have to find a husband who can work on hand and feet for her and Akira needs a wife who can handle the pressure of being protected, despite being shy." She mumbled. Naruto nodded and sighed. Suddenly, the door brust open, revealing a very angry Ari.

"MOM! Akira isn't playing fair!" She shouted, face red. Just then, Akira came in, whimpering.

"Mommy, Ari had hit me before she left!" He said before busting out in tears. Hinata sighed as she picked up Akria.

"Ari, what have I told you about rough playing?" Ari pouted.

"But he wasn't playing Ninja right! And it's not my fault he's a big softie!" She said, eyes watering. Naruto grabbed her and placed her in his lap.

"Still, you know how Akria is. He's not the type that takes abuse." _Like me._ Hinata secretly thought. Ari forced her way out of her father's grasp.

"You're always taking his side! That's not fair!" She stomped up the steps, not caring how loud she's being. Hinata sighed and looked at Naruto with a 'help' look. Naruto nodded and went upstairs.

"Ari, honey? Are you okay?" Ari turned to her dad.

"It's not fair! Mom is always taking up for him! She never listens to me!" She said, tears running down her face.

"But sweetheart, if you did hit Akria, then you know you were wrong." Naruto said. Ari just kept sobbing, reguardless. Naruto sighed and hugged his daughter. "Will it make you feel any better if I give you candy for a treat?" Ari gasped and looked at him, eyes shining with happiness.

"You mean it?!" Naruto nodded. "YAYZ! Thanks dad, you're best." Naruto smiled and went downstairs. During all of this, they missed two red eyes looking at them. The male smirked. _A daughter? He's just making this even easier._ He thought before leaving.

* * *

**Me: (groans as she crawls back to safety)**

**Mystery guy: Now, be a good little girl and get me some water**

**Me: (glares) F-fuck you**

**Mystery guy: (glares back) NOW!**

**Me: (whimpers while cursing and goes to get the water)**

**_Back with the group......_**

**DN: (sighs) What will KF say now?**

**Deidara: Something funny and sarcastic**

**DN: And then I'll make a smart reply? Damn it, this is NOT working!**

**Sakura: What do we do?**

**DN: Find KF and bring her sorry ass back!**

**Everyone: YEAH! (leaves to find KF)**


	3. Puzzle Pieces

**Mystery guy: IDK why you want to see them. They are a bunch of worthless humans to me**

**Me: Hey, I'm a human too ya know! And GET THIS FUCKIN' CHAIN OFF OF ME!**

**Mystery guy: But you are different. You're tamable. And I will not, you are my pet now**

**Me: (snarls) Don't even think about it, asshole**

**Mystery guy: Hush pet, you are ruining my moment**

**Me: (growls and starts to yank the chain around her neck)**

* * *

A girl with reddish brown hair sighed, looking out her window. She knew about the plan, but she didn't know what to do. _If I tell anyone, they will kill me! But if I don't, poor Naruto-kun is going to be killed._ She thought and sighed.

"Your highness....." The girl looked up to see one of her servents, a tall male with long blond hair and blue eyes.

"What is it Hakayi?" The male, Hayaki, cleared his throat.

"Well, we have found the prince, but there's seem to be a slight problem......" He said. The girl turned around, her green eyes narrowed in annoyance.

"And what is that? Is Naruto-kun harmed in anyway by that traitor?" She asked. Hayaki shook his head.

"No, it's something much more." He said. The girl raise an eyebrow in question. What could be so important then her Naruto-kun's life?

"And that it?"

"He's married." Oh. So, that's more important.

"WHAT?! How can he marry someone other then me?! He'd promise to marry me!" She yelled, eyes widen in shock and anger. Her servent gulped, nervous of the wrath that red-brown haired girl can do.

"I know, but as it seems, he's married to a Hyugga." He said. The princess growled.

"A Hyugga?! Who is it?!"

"Hinata Hyugga. The heir of the clan." The princess glared. _Great, just great. Now I have another thing to worry about!_ She thought. She could not believe her luck so far. First, the traitor of the land is about to kill Naruto, and NOW her Naruto-kun is married! To Hyugga no less. She groaned.

"What else can you tell me?"

"He has kids, and that his soul is bound to three demons inside of them. Research had said that was the reason he'd left. He knew if anyone had found out, they would kill him." Hayaki said. The princess blinked.

"I didn't get any news of this. How did he get his soul bound?" Hayaki sighed.

"We do not know, but when we find him, he personally have to tell you, princess Maki." Princess Maki sighed.

"Thank you, Hayaki, you are dismissed." With that, Hayaki left. Maki sighed and looked out her window. _Why a Hyugga?_ She thought.

_Meanwhile, somewhere else_

Two people who looked like they are about 10 walked in the center of the forest. Both of them had red hair that ended in orange, and their eyes are the same color; brown. They stand and waited until another person came. The same person who was stalking Naruto's family.

"You'll never guess what I found out." He said, smirking. The twin looked at each other, a cruel smirk played on their lips.

"Is it....."

"Good news?" The second twin asked. The taller male smirked grew.

"Even better." He said, red eyes shining with glee. "I hope you two are into kidnapping."

* * *

**Me: (still trying to get the chain off) Get this shit off of me asshole!**

**Mystery guy: That's not a nice way to talk to your owner, pet**

**Me: (grunts) Fuck you! And you don't own me, I own you dumbass!**

**Mystery guy: (shakes head) You have no respect for your owners**

**Me: (growls and snarls) I don't even know why I made you if THIS is how it's gonna be**

**Mystery guy: (smirks) Cause you love me**

**Me: Don't get any ideas, fucker**


	4. Kidnapped?

Meanwhile, at the park

Hinata sighed as she watch her kids play with the others. In all of honestly, she didn't know what she'll do with them. Sighing again, she continue to watch. Meanwhile, with the group, Huyu continued to stare at Ari, who was looking at him with a weird expression.

"Um, Huyu-san? Who are you looking at?" She asked, eyes widen in curiosity. Huyu blushed and looked away, not saying anything. Knowing this, Ari sighed and looked over at her sulky brother.

"Akira, aren't you gonna play with us?" Akana, Ino's and Shikamaru's daughter, asked.

"Yeah, it's no fun without you playing with us!" Akana's younger sister, Sana, said, smiling all the while. Akira grunted, which usually means 'no'. Ari rolled her eyes as she walked over and grabbed Akira's arm.

"Come on, grumpy pants! We gonna play with us rather you like it or not!" Ari said, pulling him. Akira glared at her icily.

"Leave me alone." He said, hissing each word. Ari ignored him and continued to pull. Akira started to growl. "Leave me alone, Ari." He this time growled. That time, Ari DID hear him and stopped pulling. She glared him.

"Fine! Sit there all you want, but don't go complaining to mom when I don't let you play with us!" She shouted as she grabbed everyone hands and left. Akira glared at her as they walked away. He sighed as he crawled in a ball, closing himself from the world. Hinata saw this and went over to him.

"Akira? Are you alright?" Akira didn't say anything, but crawled into her lap. Hinata sighed as she grabbed him and went back to the bench with her son in her hand. Ari saw this and growled. She turned to her friends.

"You see that?! Mom is always babying him! And what do I get? A punishment!" She yelled.

"Well, you do act older....." Akana said as Sana nodded.

"Yeah, and Akira doesn't have much friends beside us!" She said. Ari glared.

"I cannot believe you guys would take up for him!" She said. Huyu coughed, catching their attention.

"If it makes you any better, _I _believe you, Ari-san." Ari smiled at him, causing him to blush.

"That's because you like her!" Sana shouted. Huyu blushed deeply as Akana put her hand over her sister's mouth. Ari raise an eyebrow, not getting why the two were acting that way, but shrugged it off.

"Well, I still think she's babying him! That's why I'm dad's favorite!" She said.

"You're the only girl. Of course you're his favorite...." Akana said, as if the most obvious thing in the world. Ari started to growl.

"You make things so simple! But you don't know anything!" She said. Akana glared at her.

"Yes I do, I know a lot." She said, a little side of Ino showing. Ari sighed and pouted.

"Fine then. Tell me how to get rid of Akira." She said. Akana eyes went wide.

"Y-you want to get rid of Akira?! You can't do that!" She shouted. Ari eyes narrowed.

"Why not?"

"Because that's your brother! Why do you want to get rid of him?" Akana asked. Ari sighed.

"Because he's annoying."

"But that's your brother!" Ari narrowed her eyes.

"Fine then. Since you guys are taking his side over mines, why don't you guys go over there?" She said before stomping away.

"Ari!"

"Ari-san!"

"Come back!" But Ari kept walking. Meanwhile, Hinata had look up just in time to see Ari going into the woods. _Oh great. _She thought as she picked up Akira and ran after Ari. The others soon followed her. With Ari, she was too busy thinking to realize she was being followed. _Stupid Akira, god, what does he do to make him so special? If I started to act like that, people will think I'm weird!_ She thought. She sighed.

"What's wrong little girl?" Ari stopped at the voice and looked at what's in front of her. A tall male with red eyes, long shiny black hair, and a bit muscular. He was smiling, but the smile was creepy.

"I shouldn't talk to you, my mother says not to talk to strangers." The male chuckled.

"Seems your mother is smart, but I am not a stranger. I'm your father's old friend." It was a part truth. Ari raise an eyebrow.

"My parents never said anything about a creepy male living in the woods." Again, the male chuckled.

"I do not live here. I came to merely think." He asked.

"Think about what?"

"Life, and how unfair it is. You see, I was never consider a friend in your father's eyes. Because of this, everyone around me hated me." He said.

"But you just said you were dad's old friend."

"_Ex_-friend, then. Now, you may or may not know, but your father is a prince AND a demon." Ari shook her head.

"I knew about the demon part, but.....a prince?"

"Yes, a prince......from another land." He said, smirking ever so slightly. "And that is not your real mother. Your real mother is the same land your father once came from. Why, they were suppose to get married after you and only you were born." Ari eyes went wide.

"A-are you serious? My mother is from another land? Where is it? Can you take me there? I want to meet my mother!" The male hold up a hand.

"I cannot take you, but my servents can." With a snap, the same two boys came out smirking.

"Yes..."

"Master?" The male pointed at Ari.

"Take her to her orignal lands, where her mother is." The nodded and grabbed Ari. "And by the way, if your mother claims you're not her daughter, it's because she don't remember you. Try to jog her memories, she can be so forgetful sometimes." Ari nodded.

"I will, thanks!" With that, Ari left with the two boys. The male smirked as he disappeared. And just in time too, because Hinata and others appeared, looking around the area.

"Ari?"

* * *

**Me: (sighs as she allows herself to get drag back to the set)**

**Mystery guy: I cannot wait to see the look on their faces**

**Me: Shut....up...**

**Mystery guy: (chuckles as he open the door)**

**DN: OMG! KF! You're back! (hugs her) But....who is this? And why do you have a chain around your neck?**

**Me: (whispers name into DN's ear) And the reason why.....you have to ask him**

**Mystery guy: She is my pet now, I claim her**

**DN: Oh.....okay, anyways, back to celebrating (runs around the set) KF's back! KF's back!**


	5. The Game Begins

**Me: OMG! It's winter wonderland outside! OMG! OMG! Can I go outside?! pleeeeeeeeeeease?!**

**Mystery guy: (looks to see it's snowing) But....it's cold....and wet**

**Me: I KNOW! You're forgetting I'm a winter/summer person! Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease let me go!**

**Mystery guy: (sighs and takes off the chain) Fine, but you better come right back**

**Me: YAAAAAAAAAAAAYZ! SNOW! (runs outside to play)**

**Mystery guy: (shakes head)**

* * *

Hinata sighed as she watch Naruto came in empty-handed.

"Well?" Naruto shook his head.

"Ari's not there, either." Hinata's face fell into disappointment as tears filled her eyes. Naruto saw this and pull her into a hug. It was then she started to cry.

"Naruto, where's our baby girl?" Naruto did not answer.

_Meanwhile_

It was a silent trip. Ari didn't dare say anything to the twins, for a reason unknown. She just know she shouldn't.

"Sooo...." One of the twins said.

"So?" The other asked, looking at his counterpart.

"I was...."

"Going to ask...."

"What her name..."

"Is?" Ari glared at them.

"Can you two stop that?" She asked. Both of them looked at her, confused.

"Stop...."

"What?" Ari growled.

"Finishing each other's sentences!" She yelled. They blinked.

"What are you...."

"Talking about?" Ari stopped walking, folding her arms, as annoyance was clearly written on her face. The two twins stopped too, looking at her, waiting for her explaination for why she'd stopped.

"That! Whenever one of you stop speaking, the other starts! It's annoying!" She yelled.

"But....."

"That's how we...."

"Are." They said sadly. Ari's anger slowly disappeared at the two sad faces.

"Is not like...."

"We can stop...."

"It, you know?"

"We just...."

"Do." They mumbled. Ari was quiet for a while.

"What is your name?" The two looked up.

"I am Hajime...."

"And I am Hibiki." They said. Ari blinked.

"How can I tell which one is which?" She asked.

"Hibiki is shorter....."

"Then Hajime." Hibiki finished as they continue to walk. Ari blinked and continue to walk with the two. It's only been a hour and suddenly Ari found herself being hungry. Her stomach made that decision when it growled loudly, causing the twins to look at her and she blushed.

"S-sorry. I forgot to eat breakfast this morning." She stumbled. Hibiki smiled at her.

"There is food...."

"At the other land...."

"But if you are REALLY....."

"Hungry, we could stop..."

"And get a bite to eat." Ari sighed, giving them a pity look. She knew this was going to be a long day, with the twins talking like know what's on the other's mind already.

"Yeah sure." She mumbled. They stopped and rested for a bit.

"Stay here...."

"We'll be right....."

"Back." With that, the two left, leaving Ari by herself in the forest. She sighed. Ari just hoped it wouldn't take too long.

* * *

**DN: Is she STILL out there?**

**Mystery guy: Yeah**

**DN: (shakes head) Such a winter fan**

**Me: (comes in wet and snowed, smiling) Guys, come on! The snow's really deep! Come play with me!**

**DN: No thanks**

**Mystery guy: Try and I'll freeze to death**

**Me: (blinks before smiling) Fine by me (goes back outside) WHEEEEEE!**


	6. Into The Past

**Me: Ya know, for people who claim to love the Marks story and wants a sequel, I'm sure not getting much of reviews**

**DN: I can't believe it took at least 5 chaps for you to realize that**

**Me: Shut it, I'm not blind and (yanks on chain, looks at DN puppy eyes) Help me?**

**DN: After that insult? Nope**

**Me: (looks at DN flabbergasp)**

* * *

They looked high and low, but still couldn't find Ari. Hinata sighed as she looked over at her husband.

"Do have any ideas of who could have done this?" She asked. Naruto started to think, but gave up, sighing as he looked over at her.

"Nope." Hinata sighed as tears formed in her eyes. She couldn't believe her baby girl is missing! Meanwhile, Akira watched his parents search for Ari for the fifth time.

"Something's not right, Kyuubi." Beside him, was the spirit of Kyuubi. Despite being in Naruto's body, Kyuubi could easily travel on Earth as long as his spirit was attached to Akira. "Ari just didn't disappear, right?" The spirit yelped, nine tails wagging. Akira nodded and went into his room to think, with Kyuubi following. "Was there anybody who was there when Ari disappeared?" He asked the spirit. Again, Kyuubi yelped, but his tails wasn't wagging. Akira notice this and raise an eyebrow. _Odd. He only does that when something sad happens. Could it be?_He looked over at the sad fox. "Did it just so happens to do with your past?" Kyuubi yelped, this time his ears flatten. Akira thought for a moment before going over to his dad. The spirit disappeared, retreating to Naruto's body. Naruto felt this and looked over at his son.

"Dad, I think I might have solve this problem, but....." He paused, a little nervous before asking him. "What happen to you before you met mom?"

_Back with Ari_

Ari sighed as she finished eating her cook fish and then looked over at the twins.

"Well?"

"Well...."

"What?" Hibiki finished. Ari sighed. She still wasn't use to that.

"Are we going?" They looked at each other.

"Don't you...."

"Want to...."

"Rest?" Hajime asked. Ari looked up at the sky.

"We still have plenty of time before night-out. Only then we could get some sleep." She said as she got up. They nodded and got up as well. Soon, the three kids were back traveling.

_With Naruto_

Naruto froze at the question. Hinata blinked as she looked over at her husband. Now that she thought about it, she never really did understand how Naruto got his demons.

"W-why do you want to know?" He asked, his voice betraying him. Akira cocked his head to the side.

"Cause Kyuubi had told me that the kidnapping might have something to do with your past." Okay, so, since Kyuubi was a fox, he didn't exactly say that, but that's what Akiraconcluded from the given information. Naruto frowned.

"That can't be it. No one knows where I am." He said.

"But I would like to hear about your past Naruto." Hinata spoken up. "You never told me exactly how Kyuubi, Dark, and Demon Naruto got inside of you." Naruto felt cornered and looked for ways to get out. There was none. He sighed and looked at the two, who were waiting for an explanation.

"Okay, I'll tell." And with that, he began his journey.


	7. How It All Started

**Me: (still trying to get the chain off) **

**Mystery guy: DN told me you're trying to get the chain off**

**Me: (pulls on the chain once more, sighs, and looks at the guy) Please get it off of me?**

**Mystery guy: Hmmm.....nope**

**Me: WHY NOT?!**

**Mystery guy: You are my pet now, so you need to be chained**

**Me: (growls and starts yanking the chain once more)**

* * *

_Naruto sighed as looked down at the lands before him._

_"Young prince...." Naruto looked up to see his servent. "The princess has arrived." Naruto smiled as he started to walk._

_"That is good then," He said, looking at the short brown haired male. "Tell the princess that I'll be down in a second." The male looked at him._

_"Are you sure you want to do that? It is rude for you to decline the offer." He asked. Naruto smiled._

_"Baku, I am the royal highness friend and her husband. Surely, even with royal blood in our vains, we can still be adress as such." The servent, Baku, blushed a bit before nodded and going out. _

_"Yo." Suddenly, out of nowhere, a young male with black hair and red eyes came about. Naruto jumped before placing his hand his heart, glaring at him._

_"Aiji! You scared me!" The boy, Aiji, chuckled before walking over to him._

_"Sorry little guy, didn't mean to." Naruto closed his eyes before looking at his best friend sternly._

_"What do you want Aiji?" He asked. Aiji shrugged before wondering around the room, looking around as if he was just noticing it. Narutowatched and waited patiently, but even then, his nerves were starting to tick away. "Well?" Aiji looked at him._

_"You are marrying Maki." He stated. Naruto sighed._

_"Look, I know how much you like her, but as it goes, only royal blood can marry her. Since you do not fit that part, you cannot marry her." Aiji bit his lip in attempt to not to cry._

_"I know, it's just....." He said, looking at the floor. "I wanted to marry her, ya'know? Maki was my first love. Is there anyway when could-" Naruto eyes narrowed dangerously low._

_"No, and you know it. Unless something happens to me or princess Maki, we cannot stop the wedding." He paused, looking at the boy. "You better not do anything to ruin the wedding." Aiji nodded, noting how serious his friend was. _

_"Right, no ruining the wedding."_

_

* * *

_

_Later, Naruto and Maki were walking down the streets of their land. Maki sighed as she leand forward._

_"Isn't this great, Naruto-kun? You and I are finally getting married." Naruto sighed._

_"Maki, as much as I like you, you know we are only doing this for the royal family, right?" He asked. Maki nodded._

_"I know, but, can we at least pretend?" She asked, green eyes shining with hope. She really did love him. Naruto sighed and nodded._

_"Of course, if that's what the princess wants." Maki smiled as they continue to walk._

_

* * *

_

_"Naruto, I'd like to talk to you for a moment." His mother, Kushina, said, her red hair falling down to her hips. Naruto, whose looks came from his father, nodded and walked over to his mom._

_"What is it?" There was sharp pause before Kushina started to walk into her room with Naruto following._

_"Naruto, you know about the demons, correct?" She asked. Naruto nodded._

_"And you know about the curse too, am I correct?"_

_"Yeah, dad told me all about it. Why?" Tears slid down her face as pulled out a needle and attacked her son. "MOM! What are you doing?!" He asked, eyes widen in surprise. A broken sob was heard as she looked at him._

_"I'm sorry." She whispered before sticking him with the needle. Naruto screamed in agony, tears blurring his vision. The last thing he heard was his mother telling he cannot marry Maki._

_

* * *

_

_As soon as he woked up, he realize he was alone in a dark place. He heard nothing, but a strange soud that seemed to come out of nowhere._

**_"Why, hello....."_**

_"GAH!" Shocked and mostly terrified, Naruto jumped and turned to see......_

_Himself.....with dark marks all over his body. The copycat grinned._

_**"You must be my new jailer. I am......."** He paused. **"Er, what's YOUR name?"** Naruto trembled at the man demon before him._

_"N-naruto." _

_**"Ah, Naruto. Then my name is DARK Naruto.....nice to meet you. By the way, just so you know, I'm not the only one in your mind."** He said. And as he did, a new figure appeared. It was fox with nine tails (?), yellow eyes, and it almost seem like a pet. The fox yelped, nine tails wagging side to side. **"This is Kyuubi. He can't talk."** Darkie said. A sudden growl was heard and yet another person appeared. This time it was him and Kyuubi combind. Before he could ask, Dark Naruto grinned. **"And this is my best buddy, Demon. Or Demon Naruto, if you will."** Naruto was shocked to see many demons inside of his head._

_"H-how?" Dark frowned._

_**"Your mother, that's who. But....not her, you understand?"** Naruto shook his head. Dark Naruto frowned. He sighed. **"Simple as put it, your mother was enchanted into placing the curse on you, forcing you to be stuck with us. And I think we're stuck together for a long time too."**_

_"H-how can you be so sure? If the last person who had you can walk away curse free, then why can't I?" Dark Naruto's frown deepened._

_**"Someone has betrayed you. No one will believe your story, so now you are a run away prince." **Naruto eyes went wide._

_"WHAT?!"_

_**"Don't worry, we'll handle this! Just sit back and enjoy the long run we're about to have. Kyuubi, show time!" **Kyuubi yelped and ran off. Before he knew it, Naruto was waking up from this bizzare dream and was running out of his own lands, ingoring the glares and comments and things being thrown._

Naruto sighed as he looked at his wife and child.

"So, that's how it happened." Hinata said. Naruto nodded. Akira blinked.

"I think I know who might have Ari." He said.

* * *

**Me: No more hiding you now**

**Aiji: Meh, I kinda knew you would blew it (pulls on the chain)**

**Me: (falls off chair) OW! Damn it, Stop that!**

**Aiji: (smirks) Sorry, pet, no can do**

**Me: (whimpers softly while cursing Aiji out)**


End file.
